When the Darkness Comes
by 4nima5hadow
Summary: Hace ya varios años... recuerdo cada segundo, cada momento de tensión... creía haberlo superado, pensaba que nunca mas iba a aparecer en mi vida, parecía mas que suficiente para mi. El sentimiento tan fuerte hacia alguien fue simplemente una época y esa época se termino... o eso pensaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Jeff The Killer x Reader**

"_animashadow_"- pensamientos.

-animashadow – diálogos.

~~~~~*~~~~- cambió de escena.

**Prólogo**

Habían pasado ya 7 años desde que le dije a mis padres y hermano "Go to sleep", muchas cosas habían cambiado. Ahora vivía en una casa oculta en el bosque junto con otros compañeros, si , "compañeros" que me hacían la par en toda esta mierda de matar.

7 años, ¡7 largos años! Me gustaba matar, me agradaba esa sensación de poder, el no temerle a nada... que la gente suplicara por su vida, la sangre en mi garganta... si, nunca me cansaría de esto. Aunque, la única cosa que me sacaba realmente de mis casillas, era que las personas no entendían que yo, era hermoso.

Con todo lo que he hecho podría sonar raro, o incluso tonto, pero seguía siendo un adolescente... tenía planes, quería tener a alguien a mi lado, alguien que me aceptara tal cual era... alguien, idéntico a mí.

Recuerdo, que solo unos pocos días después de mi cambio empecé a buscar a la que sería mi pareja. Encontré a una chica llamada Jane, iba conmigo a la escuela y lo mejor de todo es que vivía en frente de mi casa. No funciono, su rostro no era igual al mío, no entendía en que me había equivocado... le había puesto lejía, gasolina y... ¡mierda! alcohol.

Después de ese inútil intento, me resigne a seguir solo, con el paso de los años, Jane seguía dándome caza por cuestión de venganza. No todo era malo, había encontrado a un perro demonio demasiado parecido a mí, en su hocico se dibujaba una sonrisa que dejaba relucir sus colmillos. Lo llame Smile, a el pareció agradarle el nombre y se quedo conmigo.

Estaba feliz con mi vida, aquel sentimiento de soledad con respecto a una pareja se había ido, o al menos eso creía...


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeff The Killer x Reader**

"_animashadow_"- pensamientos.

-animashadow – diálogos.

~~~~~*~~~~- cambió de escena.

(Tn)_ - Tu nombre

**Capítulo 1**

Oscuridad... es lo primero que recuerdo al despertar...

Todo borroso... todo distorsionado, podía escuchar gritos, veía rostros, luces de color azul y rojo... no veía a mis padres. Sentí como alguien me cargaba y me sacaba de aquel infierno, no sabía quién era e igualmente no me importaba, de pronto vi como daba la vuelta y me llevaba al bosque. Por la fuerza que pude sentir en sus brazos, era un hombre.

Quería negarme, quería decirle que ese no era el camino, que me llevara a donde se suponía tenía que estar en ese instante. No podía moverme... no podía hablar... así que empecé a negar con la cabeza y a gemir para que supiera que no quería ir hacia allá... ... ... no funciono, solo pude oír de su boca una respuesta...

-Shhhh

Después de eso... me desmaye.

_Podía verlos gritarme, podía verlos gritarme una y otra vez lo mismo:  
-"¿¡Es que no piensas en nada más!? ¡Todo lo que te hemos dado y tu nos pagas así!"_

_De pronto yo ya estaba en el piso con la mano en mi mejilla, las lagrimas caían por mi rostro._

_-"¿Nos estas escuchando? ¡Responde!"_

_Sentí unas manos levantarme del suelo y sacudirme fuertemente, mi padre solo me miraba con furia, mi madre solo se limitaba a gritarme._

_-"¡Eres una estúpida! ¡No puedo creer que tengas esas calificaciones! ¡Pero ahora mismo te vamos a sacar de la escuela, no voy a estar gastando dinero a lo bruto y tu vienes con nosotros!"_

_-"¡No! Por favor, prometo no volver a reprobar, solo no me saquen de la escuela"_

_-"¡Ya cállate!"_

_Mi padre me dio dos cachetadas y de nuevo yo estaba en el piso, ya ahí comenzó a patearme en el estomago. _

_No podía más, ya no podía más, quería escapar... quería otra vida... quería defenderme, pero no podía, eso solo lo empeoraría. Los golpes se hacían más fuertes, yo lanzaba gritos de dolor pero no le importaba, me tomo de los hombros y empezó a sacudirme de nuevo._

_-"¡Déjame! ¡Ya basta, ya basta! ¡BASTA...!"_

- ¡Basta!

Me había despertado de golpe, mi corazón latía muy fuerte en mi pecho, podía sentirlo incluso en mi garganta. ¿¡Como era posible que siguiera pensando en eso!? Tenía que borrarlo de mi mente, tenía que "tragármelo" como siempre. Abrace mis piernas contra mi pecho y puse mi cabeza sobre ellas, tenía que relajarme.

Hasta ese momento no había reparado en donde estaba, mire a mi alrededor y me encontré con una habitación lo suficientemente grande para que durmiera una pareja; estaba sentada en una cama matrimonial, era realmente cómoda, a cada uno de los costados estaba una mesita de noche con dos cajones cada una, frente a mi había una puerta y junto a ella un closet dividido en dos: en un lado se encontraban 2 puertas corredizas y al otro una columna de cajones, a mi derecha podía ver otra puerta, al lado de esta se encontraba un escritorio con una lámpara, papeles y una laptop negra apagada, regrese mi vista a las puertas, seguramente una de ellas llevaría a un baño y la otra al exterior, la pregunta era: ¿cuál? ni idea, mire hacia mi izquierda y me encontré con una hermosa vista: había una ventana que daba hacia el bosque, y mas atrás se podían ver unas colinas cubiertas por nieve, sobre ellas un cielo en pleno amanecer... Wow, era increíble el panorama y la habitación era muy linda.

Estaba mirando la ventana cuando la puerta que estaba junto al closet se abrió dando paso a un chico de cabellos negros, sudadera blanca, pantalones negros y converse de igual color. No podía verle el rostro, llevaba puesta la capucha y su cabello no ayudaba mucho.

Se acerco a mi rápidamente, yo solo pude hacerme hacia atrás pero fue en vano, el se subió a la cama y me abrazo, un abrazo fuerte en donde mi rostro quedaba recargado en su pecho. Me agradaba ese abrazo, aunque todavía no conociera a ese extraño, pero tuve que apartarlo porque comenzó a dolerme, me lleve la mano hacia esa zona... un dolor proveniente de mi costado.

-Ah, me duele...

Solo esas palabras, solo esas simples palabras bastaron para que el chico me recostara en la cama y me alzara la playera para revisar la zona.

-Que... ¿qué haces?

-Shhhhh - ese sonido, lo había escuchado anteriormente... ¡era él, debía de ser él quien me había sacado del coche!

No quise interrumpirlo, por cómo me trataba supongo que sabría de eso. Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia los cajones del closet, saco un frasco y regreso.

- Puede que duela... un poco

Su voz, era grave y profunda a la vez, sentí como volvía a alzar mi playera pero esta vez me ruborice:

- "_¡Oh por Dios Santo (Tn)_! Solo es un poco de pomada ¿qué querías?"_ - de repente y sin previo aviso sentí como su mano untaba el contenido del frasco.

-Ah... ¡au!... esta helado...

-No por mucho

-¡Quítamelo!

-No

¡La pomada había resultado ser de las típicas pomadas térmicas! ¡De esas típicas pomadas que primero están helando y luego están hirviendo! El que había inventado esa maldita cosa no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, era como una tortura. Conforme fueron pasando los segundos se fue tornando caliente, al sentir el calor el chico me bajo la playera, pero mantuvo su mano firmemente sobre el costado de mi abdomen. No podía con esto, aun no le había visto la cara al sujeto y a mí ya me gustaba, ¡eso era típico de mis hormonas! ¡Tenía que ser adolescente!

-Ponte de lado

-¿Qué?

-Acuéstate de lado

No le habría hecho caso de no ser por el tono de voz tan serio con el que me lo dijo. Me puse de lado dándole la espalda y recargue la cabeza en la almohada.

-No voltees

Esas dos únicas palabras me hicieron pasar de mi bobo enamoramiento a un repentino sentimiento de miedo, podía oírlo abrir un cajón de los de la mesita de noche, al parecer saco algo y lo volvió a cerrar, escuche como se quitaba los pantalones y se ponía otros ¿una pijama?... Silencio, no oía nada mas, aguce mi oído para detectar cualquier señal de movimiento pero no logre escuchar ni el más mínimo ruido.

En un segundo ya estaba debajo de las cobijas y me abrazaba por la cintura colocando su brazo encima de la zona donde tenía la pomada. Madre mía... ¿pero qué hace? ¿Es que acaso no se ha dado cuenta que estoy en la edad en que mis hormonas no me escuchan y hacen lo que se les pega la gana?. No podía evitarlo, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro mandando señales a mi sistema nervioso, de pronto sentí una descarga recorrer todo mi cuerpo. No podía creerlo, ¡había comenzado con los típicos escalofríos que te dan cuando estas nerviosa!.

-¿Tienes frio? - el chico me acerco mas a él, esto era demasiado cerca para mi...

-N-No... - ¡Genial! Ahora tartamudea y que note tu nerviosismo.

-¿Estas sonriendo por esto? - ¡Mierda, se dio cuenta!

-¿Qué? N-No... solo estaba... recordando un chiste

-Esa es la peor escusa que he oído en mi vida

-No es una escusa, es la verdad

-Mmph

Se hizo de nuevo un silencio, ya no sonreía, ahora simplemente me preguntaba porque se había puesto la pijama si estaba amaneciendo, era... muy raro.

-¿Sigues despierto?

-Si

-¿Puedo voltearme?

-No

-¿Por qué no? Sinceramente me estas asustando

-Me alegro, eso es bueno

-Para mí no lo es, ¿por qué no quieres que voltee? Algún día tendré que verte el rostro

-Eso ya lo se

Ya no podía permanecer acostada mucho tiempo, no sabía dónde estaba y mucho menos con quien, a si que decidí armarme de valor y salir corriendo de ahí. Tome su mano y la fui apartando de mi, el no opuso resistencia así que seguí con mi labor, me quede quieta unos segundos y después... sucedió.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, ahora recordaba porque no me había levantado de la cama antes, como pude me pare corriendo y salí disparada por la puerta, al salir me resbale y caí pero escuche como el chico venía detrás de mí, me levante y corrí por el pequeño pasillo que estaba delante de mí, además de la habitación en donde estábamos habían 4 puertas más y después una escalera, justo cuando había puesto un pie sobre ella el chico me atrapo, me tapo la boca con una mano y con la otra me arrastro a la recamara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jeff The Killer x Reader**

"_animashadow_"- pensamientos.

-animashadow – diálogos.

~~~~~*~~~~- cambió de escena.

(Tn)_ - Tu nombre

(Ta)_ - Tu apellido

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando llegamos a la recámara me aventó sobre la cama y cerró la puerta con seguro. Había estado muy cerca de escapar y recuperar mi vida...

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me detuviste? -las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas mientras él se sentaba en la cama.

- ¿Por qué querías huir?

- ¿Por qué? ¡No se donde estoy, no se que hago aquí! ¡No te conozco!

- ¿Eso te asusta?

- ¡Si!

- Bien, aunque espero salgas viva

- ¿Qué?

En ese momento el chico me dio la espalda, se quitó la capucha y se acomodó el cabello, no me había fijado que tenía el cabello tan largo, le llegaba un centímetro debajo de los omóplatos, de pronto y muy despacio se dio la vuelta y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, le vi el rostro.

Al igual que toda su tez era de un color claro, sus ojos eran de un azul intenso y tenían rastros de ojeras. Me miro con curiosidad, no sabía como reaccionar, ahora la situación no me causaba terror en lo mas mínimo si no más bien curiosidad. ¿Qué hacía un chico como él en el bosque aquella vez?

- Nunca me dijiste tu nombre

- Jeff

- Jeff...

Incada como estaba me acerque a él, lo mire a los ojos y después alcé la mano lentamente. él solo me miraba tratando de descifrar mis movimientos, cuando descubrió que iba a hacer me miro sorprendido, en ese instante yo coloque mi mano en su mejilla, toqué su piel, seguí examinando todo su rostro y cuando llegue a su boca, se la delinee con las yemas de mis dedos. Él la entreabrió y yo aparte mi mano.

- ¿Qué haces? -me pregunto

- Tenía... curiosidad

- La curiosidad mató al gato

- Pero murió sabiendo

Él comenzó a reír, su sonrisa era preciosa, pero así como empezó se detuvo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién era este chico? Las lágrimas que antes salían corriendo ahora caían en cascada por mi rostro, me levanté de la cama despacio y me aleje de Jeff, necesitaba saber... ¡Necesitaba saber que demonios pasaba!. Jeff se acerco a donde estaba y me volteo, con su sudadera seco mis lágrimas:

- ¿Estas segura de que quieres regresar?

- Si

- ¿¡Por qué!?

- ¿Cómo... porque? Porque tengo una vida, agradezco que me sacaras del coche pero ahora tengo que continuar con ella

- No tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo

- Claro que si, por favor... Déjame ir...

- Aún no comprendes lo que esta pasando aquí ¿cierto?

Me quede pasmada, ¿comprender lo que estaba pasando? Lo único que comprendía era que estaba secuestrada y herida en algún lugar muy parecido a un hotel dentro del bosque. Jeff no dejaba de mirarme, como si intentara decirme algo importante, pero no se atrevía.

- ¿Qué esta pasando?

- Si te lo digo, no vas a creerme

- Dime

-... Sígueme

Jeff se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, me guió por el pasillo en el que antes había estado corriendo y al llegar a las escaleras, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Cómo demonios no había visto eso antes?

- ¿Pero qué...? -quise dar un paso para acercarme pero Jeff me detuvo.

- Si te acercas demasiado... no podrás salir jamás

Miré a Jeff por un momento, en sus ojos no se veía ni el más mínimo rastro de mentira, voltee de nuevo hacia la escalera y después de contar 15 escalones todo se volvía negro. No había nada más allá de las escaleras. ¿A qué se refería Jeff con que no saldría? ¿Dónde estábamos? Jeff interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos al comenzar a carcajearse de una manera muy sádica.

- ¿Jeff?

Jeff cayó de rodillas al piso riendo, no podía verle la cara. No entendía su repentino cambio de actitud, estábamos atrapados en ese lugar ¿qué le ocurría?. Jeff siguió riendo pero ahora podía notar algo diferente en él, algo que no había visto antes. La tensión que estaba sintiendo se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

- ¿Estas bien Jeff?

-¡Mejor que nunca!

- ¿Ok...?

- Dime, ¿haz alguna vez visto, las heridas de quemadura en la cara de alguien más?

Me quede atónita. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿A qué estaba jugando?, alargué la mano para tocarle el hombro, y justo cuando lo iba a hacer, él se giró. Me tomo de la muñeca y me dejo ver que su rostro había cambiado.

- Go... To... Sleep...

Sentí tanto terror que no me pude mover. De pronto solo sentí como se me escapaba la vida de mis manos. Jeff se había abalanzado sobre mi clavándome un cuchillo que había sacado de su sudadera. Cerré los ojos...

Abrí los ojos de golpe, Jeff había desaparecido. Ya no me encontraba en el hotel, había llegado a un hospital. La puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando ver a una joven enfermera, que al verme salió corriendo de ahí. ¿Qué le pasaba? Después de unos instantes entraron dos doctores y la enfermera de antes.

- Pero... es un milagro

- Ya lo creo, me resulta un tanto imposible de creer. Debemos hacerle uos estudios para confirmar

- Si, enfermera prepare todo

- Si doctor

¿Al final me había salvado? ¿Cómo era que me habían encontrado? ¡No había nada más allá de las escaleras, como rayos me habían encontrado! Quería respuestas, quería saber que había pasado exactamente. Me hicieron estudios y al final del día yo ya estaba agotada, y lo que era algo peor era que no podía hablar.

- Bien señorita (Ta)_, eso sería todo, oh y no se preocupe por el dinero, su primo pagó todo. La tendremos en observación esta noche y si no hay nada que se lo impida, mañana podrá irse a su casa.

Asentí con la cabeza y el doctor salió de la habitación. Mi primo... el único primo que había considerado como un hermano era Gabriel, él siempre me había cuidado, cuando me quedaba a dormir a su casa porque había discutido muy fuerte con mi padres, muchas veces lo había pillado sentado en la cama velando mi sueño y curando una que otra herida que me hubiera provocado mi padre.

Me preguntaba ¿dónde estaría?. Estaba pensando en él cuando otro pensamiento intervino, algo en mi mente no dejaba de darme vueltas: todo lo que había pasado con Jeff... ¿fue un sueño? No, tenía que descartar esa idea, ¡yo me encontraba ahí por su culpa! Había confiado -hasta cierto punto- en él y resulto ser un asesino.

Hasta cierto punto también, parecía ser un sueño, tenía tantas preguntas y al no haber alguien que me las respondiera, decidí levantarme la playera (por suerte todavía llevaba mi ropa y no uno de esos camisones que te ponen). Ahí estaba el moretón gracias a los golpes de mi papá, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que mi piel estaba intacta, no había rastros de cotadas o apuñaladas. Dios, había sido un sueño pero una parte de mi decía que fue verdad.

Desperté algo aturdida por la luz de la habitación, me estire un poco y comprobé que podía mover los músculos por muy pesados que los sintiera ¿por qué sentía como si no los hubiera movido en mucho tiempo? Ayer había sido sido lo mismo. Trate de hablar un poco, mi voz ya se oía pero aún estaba afónica. Mientras terminaba de sacar mis conclusiones, la puerta se abrió, por un segundo me llene de horror al pensar que podría ser Jeff, pero este se evaporo cuando un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes entro.

-¡(Tn)_! No puedo creer que en serio hayas despertado... Estaba perdiendo las esperanzas.

¿Perdiendo las esperanzas? ¿Qué quería decir? A penas llevaba una noche ahí. él se acerco a la cama y pude sentir como el colchón bajaba por la presión de su cuerpo al sentarse, me miró con cariño y después me abrazo. Ese abrazo fue mi perdición, toda la tensión acumulada en mi se dejó ir, me solté a llorar y me aferre con fuerza a su chamarra.

- Tranquila, ya pasó todo. Ya estas aquí otra vez

- ¿Puedes decirme... qué paso? -Gabriel se separó de mi y me miro con cautela, ¿tan malo era?

- ¿No recuerdas nada?

- La verdad es que tuve un sueño muy raro, parte creo es real, lo demás... no estoy segura -no podía contarle acerca de Jeff y de las puñaladas que supuestamente debía tener.

- Ok, pues... -suspiro- tu ibas con tus padres en el coche, creo te iban a sacar de la escuela. En el camino chocaron, el coche salió de la calle y se estampó en un árbol cerca del bosque, una señora vio el accidente y llamó a las ambulancias pero cuando ellos llegaron... -tomó aire- ...tus padres ya habían muerto, y tu estabas desaparecida.

¿M-Muerto? ¿Mis padres habían... muerto? Gabriel estaba esperando una reacción de mi parte y la única cosa que se me ocurrió fue empezar a sollozar y "ponerme a llorar", no podía dejarle ver lo feliz que estaba con la noticia y la sonrisa que se me formaba en el rostro, él me abrazo y me empezó a consolar. Muerto, esa bendita palabra resonaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez, sabía que estaba mal alegrarse por una tragedia como esa, pero el que ellos estuvieran muertos me dejaba en libertad a mi. Gabriel se separó en mi y continuó con el relato:

- Después de que te buscamos por horas yo me fui a tu casa, después de una hora un oficial toco a la puerta y me dijo que le habían hablado del hospital, que había aparecido una joven con tus características. Vine corriendo a ver si se trataba de ti y al confirmarlo quería pasar a verte, quería saber como estabas pero...

- ¿Pero?

- El doctor me dijo que... -estaba nervioso, lo conocía muy bien para saberlo- ... estabas en como y era muy probable que no volvieras a despertar

Puse los ojos como platos y me recosté en la cama, ¿en coma?. No, espera, tenía que atar cabos: en primer lugar yo había tenido un accidente del cual, recordaba que había pasado antes; en segundo lugar yo había estado ausente durante no se cuánto tiempo y mis padres habían muerto, en tercer lugar lo que había pasado con Jeff... él... ¿él si me había sacado del coche? Y si fue así... ¿Fue él quien me trajo al hospital o fue alguien más? Y por último,. lo que había pasado en aquella habitación ¿había sido real o sólo se trataba de un sueño? ¿Hasta que punto había sido real todo esto?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en coma?

- Hoy se cumplen 3 meses -respire ondo

- Bien... Gracias por no abandonarme

- Nunca podría hacerlo, eres mi prima consentida

Gabriel me revolvió el cabello y me dio un beso en la frente, él era más grande que yo por 5 años y nos parecíamos mucho en gustos. Estuvimos platicando un buen rato y luego me ayudo a pararme para que pudiera mover los músculos por mi cuenta, ya que él había estado dándome terapias junto con una enfermera para que los músculos no se me engarrotaran. Me costaba mucho trabajo pero él estaba al pendiente por sí me caía de nuevo, si, ya me había caído 2 veces, lo bueno es que fueron cerca de la cama y no me paso nada.

El resto del día fue lo mismo, sólo que en vez de platicar de trivialidades, nos enfocamos en que haría yo mañana que ya me dieran de alta. Decidimos que me mudaría en él y que continuaría con mis estudios, a mi no me agradaba la idea de que Gabriel tuviera que cargar con los gastos de la escuela, pero él había insistido, además de que era el único familiar que tenía cerca.


End file.
